Raven: the element Demons
by JMS135
Summary: a prophecy has been spoken that six warriors will save the land of Raven, destroying the element Demons Water, Fire, Earth and Air. those demons have been plotting a curse in the land and the warriors must destroy the demons to break the curse, will the warriors complete the quest.
1. the earth demon- day 1

**hello everyone, I have a new story based on Raven, I have recently made a story of Raven months ago but deleted it because of losing interest, but I got the interest back and have decided to make a quest story of this, I was planning on making this story the for months and now here it is. enjoy.**

in the land of Raven things have been alright, the land was safe and happiness was brought back again, but the happiness was taken away as Nevar a powerful Demon has returned after the quest of the Dragons eye. and now he has brought terror back to this land.

" welcome to the land of Raven", said a man transformed from a Raven.

" my name is Raven, and as you can see my land has been once again terrorised by my arch enemy Nevar, this time he has made four demons more powerful than any other, they are the element Demons, Water, Fire, Earth and Air, they have taken over this land as the demons have went their separate ways and have made my land a curse.

The only way to break the curse is to destroy the Demons, but I can't do it alone, luckily a prophecy has been spoken that six warriors will come down from their home Earth, down to my land. but it said that the six of them will be doing this quest, their names are Quinton, Rebecca, Samantha, Troy, Ursula and Vincent.

my senses are telling me right now they are on the bus stop on a Monday morning waiting for the bus that will take them to school, I must get their before the bus does, gives them some time off school", he said as he transformed into a bird and flew away from his land, he then flew to earth and arrived to the bus stop where the six warriors are on a Monday morning, in the year 2011. he then bowed at the six as they looked at them.

" welcome brave warriors", he said as he transformed into a man. " a prophecy has been spoken that six warriors will bring my land to piece, all six of them have been chosen to compete in a very difficult quest, those six are you, the quest is to destroy the element demons, we are going to destroy our first demon Earth but first each of you has a symbol, that symbol can help you win", he then grabbed a bag of his cloak.

" I have six handkerchiefs, each with a different colour Red, Blue, Green, Yellow, Beige and Grey, the colours represent your symbols, Sun, Wave, Tree, Mountain, Cloud, and Moon, the colour handkerchief you get is the symbol you will have for the rest of the week", said Raven. the six each picked up a hanky.

" Quinton you have yellow so may you stand high on the highest mountain, Rebecca you have Beige so may you be up and beyond to the clouds, Samantha you have got Blue so as you make your way to victory, let the waves push you further, Troy you have got Grey so may the moon light your way through the darkest path, Ursula you have got Green so may you grow high, strong and fresh as the mighty oak from a mighty tree, and Vincent you have got red so may you rise as bright as you can like the sun", said Raven revealing the warriors. then he created a portal.

" once you enter this portal your quest begins, we will destroy a demon every day and we will be able to return here on our fifth day, we must destroy our first demon earth, he is hidden in the forest which is now dark thanks to the curse, now as the follow me our quest begins", said Raven. as he entered the portal followed by the six. Quinton entered with a yellow robe with the mountain symbol, Rebecca entered with a Beige Robe with the cloud symbol, Samantha entered with a Blue robe and the wave symbol, Troy entered with a grey robe and the moon symbol, Ursula entered with a green robe and the tree symbol, and Vincent entered with a red robe and the sun symbol.

they arrived at the dark forest and the front of the forest takes place their first challenge.

" now warriors", said Raven, " there is an important reason why we will be destroying the earth demon first is not only it is the easiest one to start with, but there are stuff in there that will help you with this quest, they are you standards, you need them to make sure you succeed in this quest, so without them you will not compete in this quest.

in this challenge you will enter the dark forest and stick to a path where you can find our standards, the six standards are somewhere in the forest and I will go in there immediately so you will know if you have made it, if you lose the path then you may face some demons that are in there, lose the path and you will pay the penalty.

however there are some rewards I have for those who succeeded, but I will only give the rewards to the first three that make it there now the challenge will now begin", said Raven. then the six warriors have entered the forest. on different trees they will spot there symbols in a different colour, if they see bronze then they are far from their standards, if they see silver then they are halfway through there journey, if they see gold then they are very close.

basically all but Vincent has reached the bronze symbol, the six went there separate ways, Rebecca and Troy have only got bronze, while Ursula and Samantha got the silver, Quinton has found the gold symbol and was on his way to Raven.

" Quinton, congratulations on being the first to reach here, I will give you the reward as promised but right now we must wait until the other five have arrived", said Raven.

Vincent has now found his bronze sun and is back on track. Samantha is getting close to the gold wave, Troy has found the silver moon, with Rebecca finding the silver cloud, but after Ursula has found the silver tree she can't seem to find the gold one. she has feared she has lost the path.

Raven heard a rustling as if another warrior is coming. he turned around to see Troy as he was running through the forest.

" you didn't need to run Troy, but you did so but I am not mad at you, as you have made it second place, if the others don't get here by noon then they have failed speaking of which another warrior is coming", said Raven. as he heard the rustling. he saw Samantha come.

" Samantha you have made it third so just like Troy and Quinton you get the reward as well, now the others won't be getting any rewards but if they make it here quick enough nothing will happen", said Raven.

Ursula was like walking backwards, she was heading back to the entrance, and Vincent feels like he is on his way right now and Rebecca feels like she has lost the path.

Raven waited a few more minutes and has now thought that they have lost the path.

" okay I am going after them you three wait here", said Raven as he went into the forest.

he first spotted Ursula blocked by a demon, before it was about to get her, Raven used his staff and flashed it at the demon making it vanish.

" are you okay Ursula", said Raven.

" yeah", said Ursula.

" now we need to find Vince and Becca", said Raven as she followed him to find the other two.

Vincent saw a demon coming at him then he heard someone shout.

" back off, or I'll use it", he turned around to see Raven pointing his staff at the demon, the demon then ran off leaving Vincent alone.

" okay Rebecca is still out there so let's go and find her, wait that's her over there", said Raven as he went to Rebecca.

" Rebecca did you lose the path", said Raven.

" yes", said Rebecca.

" don't worry, you're safe, all of you are", said Raven as he then lead the three to meet the others safe and sound.

" now let it teach you three a lesson, let it be a lesson to you three as well Sammy, Quin and Troy, on your standards are nine silver feathers, these feathers represent your lives in this quest, so for ever challenge you fail will cost you a life, if you lose all nine then you are instantly eliminated from the quest, now that rule cannot be set aside, so Ursula, Rebecca and Vincent since you three fail this first challenge you must pay the penalty. a loss of a life", and as he said that he used his staff to make one feather from each standard vanish, now Ursula, Rebecca and Vincent continue the quest with 8 lives.

" now as I said and promised there are rewards for those who make it here, treasure rings, the more challenges you succeed the more rings you get, if you get nine rings then a precious life will be returned on your standard, so it can make up with the mistakes you have done, so Quinton you have made it here first so you get three gold rings, Troy you made second so two gold rings, and Samantha you have reached third so one gold ring", said Raven and once he gave the rings to the warriors, they placed them on their standards.

" now don't worry, as we continue our way in the forest our next challenge awaits", said Raven.

he then lead Quinton, Troy, Samantha, Ursula, Rebecca and Vincent followed Raven to challenge number two in the forest.

**Vincent: I was going up to a bad start, a life already lost, but at least I wasn't the only one to fail this challenge.**

**Quinton: an amazing start for me, I am the leader out of the six of us.**

**Rebecca: even though I wasn't starting out good in this quest I just hope I do good in the future.**

**Ursula: man I thought I was going to make it, I was so close.**

**Samantha: it was great I managed to make it through and got a ring, I just hope I keep the nine lives for the rest of today.**

**Troy: when my symbol was the moon, I thought I was going to be unlucky, but I guess I was wrong and am in second place.**

they arrived at the challenge.

" now warriors as we are walking right now we can get to the earth demon, but he has made something that is blocking us from getting closer to him, the thrall threads, as you six can see you are from one side of the threads, you must work your way through the threads without ringing the bells attached to them, that would wake up the six demons in this challenge that are asleep right now, if a warrior triggers off a bell, then a demon will wake up and vanish but will take a warrior with it, the warrior it takes will be the warrior who wakes it up, now at the other side are precious gold rings, if you make it across then those gold rings are yours, if you get caught by a demon then you will lose a life, let the challenge begin", said Raven.

the six then entered the threads while the demons are still asleep, Vincent went in first, Samantha went in after, Troy followed in quietly, Ursula was as careful as she was and went in followed by Rebecca and Quinton.

so far they are all doing good, Ursula went past and reached halfway, Troy caught up and became followed by Vincent, Rebecca came halfway as well and so did Quinton, and Samantha almost triggered off a bell but she didn't and all six warriors have made it halfway.

Ursula was getting closer to the other side and so was Samantha as she got her pace back after that almost elimination, Quinton caught up as well but Rebecca wasn't that lucky, she trigger one of the bells ringing it causing a Demon to wake up and vanish taking her with it, Luckily Troy made it with the others and so did Vincent, so now the five remaining warriors needed to get past the last set of threads in order to complete the challenge.

Ursula made it safely out of the threads and grabbed a ring, Vincent did the same thing as Troy, Quinton almost triggered off a bell but he made it, so Samantha was still in the threads, she was as careful as she was and grabbed a ring.

" warriors, congratulations on making it past the threads, for that you are rewarded a gold ring, you may place them on your standards", said Raven. and they did so, now the scores are Quinton has 9 lives and 4 rings, Troy has 9 lives and 3 rings, Samantha has 9 lives and 2 rings, Ursula and Vincent are both tied with 8 lives and 1 ring. Raven then used his staff to bring Rebecca back.

" Rebecca, I am pleased that you are near to the end, but sadly you didn't make it across so you must lose a life", said Raven. and with a flash of his staff, a feather on Rebecca's cloud standard Vanished so now she has 7 lives left and no rings.

" don't worry Rebecca there are still more challenges up ahead and no one will be eliminated today, the earth demon didn't just use the thrall threads to block our path, the demon used something else, as you follow me, we are going to reach that door", said Raven. he lead Quinton, Troy, Samantha, Ursula, Vincent and Rebecca to the next challenge.

**Vincent: I may have done bad in the last challenge but at least I was alright in this one.**

**Quinton: I almost lost this challenge, but at least I made it and a still the leader.**

**Rebecca: two challenges failed in a row, if I lose another challenge then this might not be my day. but at least I won't be eliminated today.**

**Ursula: it's great that this challenge made up for what happened in the last one.**

**Samantha: I managed to complete two challenges in a row, if I keep it up I could be the leader.**

**Troy: wow, still in second place, two challenges completed, I know there is a chance I won't win the next one.**

" now warriors, in some challenges you will compete against each other, this is one of them, welcome to the battering ram, there are two doors that are both locked, and two battering rams, those rams can help destroy the doors, now there are rings up for grabs as well, so the first team to knock the door down shall have the rings they collected, the losing team will lose a life each, now the are ring hanging on the racks so you can use the rams to get them, the last ring is in the door, we will divide you into two teams, Quinton Troy and Samantha you will form one team, Vincent, Ursula and Rebecca you will form another, let the challenge begin", said Raven.

the two teams both went to their rams, their are rolling logs used for transport so they can move their rams, they started to work together to move there rams to the racks where the rings are.

" I'll get the first one", said Rebecca. as she grabbed the first ring for her team.

" I got this one", said Samantha, now both teams are tied.

they both moved their rams as they reached the second pair of rings.

" I got it", said Troy as he grabbed his ring, now his team needs to break down his door to get the last ring for Quinton.

" let me take this one", said Ursula grabbing the second ring for her team, and now her team needs to get the last ring for Vincent.

both teams are tied as they reached the doors and destroyed them, they rammed into the doors, trying to destroy them, both teams managed to break their doors down and both Quinton and Vincent went in to grab the last ring.

and in the end Vincent has got it.

" Vincent, Rebecca, Ursula, you have won for your team, and has each earned a ring, you may now place them on your standards", said Raven now the scores are Vincent and Ursula are tied with 8 lives and 2 rings, and Rebecca has 7 lives and 1 ring.

" Quinton, Samantha and Troy, I do congratulate you three for also breaking the door down but you didn't reach the third ring, so you lost the rings you collect in this challenge and also a life", said Raven. now their scores are Quinton has 8 lives and 4 rings, Troy has 8 lives and 3 rings, and Samantha is tied with Vincent and Ursula with 8 lives and 2 rings.

" now I am pleased that everyone now has rings, and we are also close to the earth demon, we have to cross a bridge to reach the demon, the bridge is up ahead", said Raven.

**Vincent: I am starting to back on track.**

**Quinton: I thought I was going to win this challenge. but I guess I had to I guess I had to lose sometime.**

**Rebecca: finally, I won a challenge.**

**Ursula: my team did really great at this.**

**Samantha: shame I lost my first challenge, at least things can change in my next one.**

**Troy: if Quinton wasn't on my team then I would have been the leader.**

Raven lead Quinton, Troy, Samantha, Vincent, Ursula and Rebecca to the last challenge before the war of the earth demon. the riddle bridge.

" now warriors, this is the riddle bridge, if you make it across then we can face the earth demon, the book will show you a riddle, step on the letter tiles that spell out the riddle, if the answer is correct you can get across and get the rings on the other side, Quinton since you are the leader you will go first and cross the bridge, Troy you are in second place and will lead him across, get the riddle right and the rings are yours, get it wrong and two of the remaining warriors will have the chance to get the rings and you two will lose a life", said Raven. and the challenge began.

Quinton entered at the bridge and Troy reached the book. and read it.

it said.

_I can be Red, Yellow and Green, Purple too, and also orange and Blue._

they thought for a moment and said.

" step on R first", said Troy, Quinton did so.

then there are three vowels A, I and U.

Quinton stepped on A but accidently stepped on W which is not the next letter so he vanished taking Troy with him.

**Quinton: I knew what the answer was, I just wished I didn't step on that other tile accidently, then I would have got the rings.**

**Troy: I thought I was going to lead but instead I have moved back.**

" Samantha even though you are tied, you had more previously so you will cross the bridge next, Ursula and Vincent, one of you will join her, we will draw straws and the shortest will join her", said Raven. the two drew and Ursula got the smallest.

" Vincent you will join Rebecca if Ursula and Samantha fail, Ursula and Samantha, you two are up next, let the challenge begin.

Ursula memorised the riddle and said to Samantha.

" I think Rainbow is the answer", Samantha stepped on the letter and W. Samantha has got the correct answer and has made it across and has got the four rings for each to have two.

**Samantha: after Quinton and Troy vanished I knew what the answer was, I think the boys did to.**

**Ursula: after seeing the colours in the riddle I was expecting the answer was RAINBOW.**

the rest of the warriors and raven made it across the bridge.

" now Samantha and Ursula congratulations on getting the riddle correct, so for completing the challenge you get to keep the rings, you may now place them on your standards", said Raven. now Samantha has 8 lives and 4 rings, and Vincent has 8 lives and 4 rings.

" Vincent and Rebecca since you didn't compete in this challenge nothing will happen and you will keep your score as it is, as for Troy and Quinton, we must bring them back", said Raven and with his staff he made Troy and Quinton reappear.

" Quinton, Troy you have both failed this challenge, so the pair of you must lose a life", said Raven now Quinton has 7 lives and 4 rings, and Troy has 7 lives and 3 rings.

" now as you all follow me, it is time we face the earth demon", said Raven as he lead the six to the final challenge of the day.

they arrived at the darkest part of the forest. the lair of the earth demon. where they spotted a green cloaked figure it was the earth demon.

" warriors, we are hear to defeat our first demon, this is the lair of the Earth Demon. as long as these demons are around Never is safe because he may believe that you won't stand a chance against them.

there is an obstacle you must get across without touching the ground, from right now, we must have at least one warrior complete the obstacle to defeat the demon, we will take it in turns one at a time to see who can destroy the demon, any warrior that fails will lose a life, now have six cards, five are white and one is red, the warrior that gets the red card will go first", said Raven.

Vincent drew a card first and it was the red card.

" Vincent you will go first, fail this task and you will lose a life and one of the others will take over, may the luck of the Raven's eye be with you, let the challenge begin", said Raven.

Vincent started with the balancing log, in this obstacle he must not touch the ground, he made it across the log, next is the rope swing using vines for rope, he swung across it, thirdly is the stepping stones, he made it across that stone by stone, he went to the forth part of the obstacle, the tree branch monkey bars, even though his hands were a bit sweaty he made it across them, now there is only one more part of the obstacle and that is the rope bridge, if he gets across then he destroys the demon, he managed to do so and as he placed his hand on the green hooded figure, the demon vanished.

Raven used his staff to bring Vincent back with the others.

" I do congratulate you Vincent, you have destroyed the earth Demon, now all of the forests in this land is back to normal and all the animals are safe, however there are still three demons left, the Fire, Water and Air Demon. the day is about to end and the forest is safe so you six find a place to sleep, and tomorrow we will destroy a different demon, so for now have a good rest", said Raven. then the six warriors went off in the forest to find a place to rest.

" the first day is gone and we still have our six, but tomorrow we might lose people, come join us next time as the warriors set off the Air demon", said Raven as he transformed into a bird and flew off.

**well how was that, the first day of the quest and the six warriors are still in the game the scores are.**

**1st: (tied) Samantha and Ursula 8 lives and 4 rings each.**

**2nd: Vincent 8 lives and 2 rings.**

**3rd: Quinton 7 lives and 4 rings.**

**4th: Troy 7 lives and 3 rings.**

**5th: Rebecca 7 lives and 1 ring.**

**now come and join me next time as the warriors do the second day of the quest, will they still have all six or will they lose somebody. all will be revealed next time.**


	2. the air demon- day 2

**hello everyone, here I have the second chapter of Raven: the Element demons, last time they have destroyed the earth demon, now today they are off to destroy the air demon. will they do as good as they did last time, read and find out, and enjoy.**

Raven was at the bottom of a hill waiting for the six warriors.

" welcome to the second day of the quest, last time the six warriors have destroyed the earth Demon. and now they are going to destroy the air demon up this hill, but this morning it appears to believe the warriors wondered off in the forest, I guess the quest will begin once they get here, now while we are waiting, lets check how they are standing out", said Raven as he searched through the sixes minds, and hear in their point of view how well they going.

**Samantha: even though I only lost one challenge yesterday, it was quite a surprise that I am in the lead with Ursula.**

**Ursula: if I won the first challenge yesterday I would have been in the lead but instead I am tied with Samantha.**

**Vincent: I thought I was going to be second last, but I am glad I have reached second.**

**Quinton: I started out as the leader of this quest but now I am in third, and to think I was going to keep my lives at the end of the day.**

**Troy: even though I am in forth place, that's second last for now thanks to Ursula and Samantha being tied in the lead.**

**Rebecca: I wished I succeed in more than just one challenge, now I am in last place and has a big chance of being eliminated first.**

" we all know that the six are still together, and the Earth demon is gone, but the other three demons are more powerful than him, anyway here comes the warriors", said Raven as the six left the forest talking.

" I think we should destroy the most powerful demon", said Quinton.

" but who is the demon", said Rebecca.

" we know for sure it is not Earth", said Samantha.

" so it could be either Fire, Water or Air", said Troy.

" which are we going to destroy next", said Ursula.

" we are going to destroy the air demon, maybe the air demon is the most powerful", said Vincent.

" ah warriors, I see you have arrived, sit down and I will tell you what to do today", said Raven. pointing at a log on the ground.

the warriors sat down on it and Raven explained todays part of the quest.

" now yesterday you have destroyed the earth demon, and all six of you have started with 9 lives, right now Ursula and Samantha are both tied with 8 lives and 4, Vincent has 8 lives and 2 rings and is in second place, Quinton is in third place with 7 lives and 4 rings, Troy has 7 lives and 3 rings and is put in forth, as for you Rebecca you are in last place with 7 lives and 1 ring.

the air demon is up top of this hill, there are challenges along the way, and from where we are right now, we are at our first challenge, in each round two warriors will climb up that first part of the hill and collect the rings that are there, the warrior that collects 3 rings will earn them and win the challenge, the losing warrior will even though keep the rings he/she collected, that warrior will also lose a life, Ursula and Samantha you are tied in the lead, the both of you will go first", said Raven.

the wave verses the tree.

" Ursula, Samantha are you ready", said Raven.

" Yeah", said Samantha.

" Ready", said Ursula.

" then let the challenge, begin", said Raven.

both warriors have climbed up the hill, Samantha was quick enough and got her first ring, Ursula went to grab her first ring, so both warriors are even, Samantha managed to get her second ring so if she gets the next one up top she wins the round, Ursula was going to get the second ring so even if she does lose she can still keep the rings she collected in this challenge, but Samantha got the third ring up top before Ursula went to get her second.

**Samantha: I guess the saying is true that blood is thicker than water, but I guess there is a new saying that the waves of water can take down trees.**

**Ursula: I do know that water can make trees grow, I guess I used to much water enough to take me down.**

the next round was about to begin.

the Sun versus the Mountain.

" Vincent, Quinton, it's your turn for this challenge, Vincent are you ready", said Raven.

" yeah", said Vincent.

" Quinton are you ready", said Raven.

" I am Ready", said Quinton.

" then let the challenge, begin", said Raven.

both warriors went up the cliff, but Quinton was able to get the first ring. Vincent not wanting to go lower than 2nd place got a ring to make them both tied with one ring each, he was also quick enough to catch up with Quinton and get the second ring, Quinton went t grab his second ring to make them both tied, now both warriors are on their way to the top to get the final ring, the warrior who get's it will have all three rings, the other warrior will even though keep the two rings he collected but will also lose a life, the warrior that was able to get the last ring is Vincent.

**Vincent: Quinton can climb any high mountain he wants but he won't go higher than the sun.**

**Quinton: if the sun sets the I will go up the higher mountain.**

it was then time for the final battle.

the moon verses the cloud.

" Troy and Rebecca, once you climb up we will continue on with the quest, are you both ready", said Raven.

the two just nodded.

" then let the challenge begin", said Raven.

it took both of them to climb up the mountain, Troy Managed to get the first ring, and Rebecca who was not wanting to become last any more got a ring herself making them both tied. Troy got the second ring and was off to get the last one up top, Rebecca managed to get the second one and caught up to make sure she gets the last one before him so she can move up a rank, the one who gets the last ring wins the challenge, and that warrior is Troy.

**Troy: in some times the moon is behind the clouds, but today I remain in front of this cloud.**

**Samantha: I really wanted to get out of last place, I am getting sick of staying at that rank.**

the warriors then reached their standards and Raven flew up to them.

" Warriors, all six of you have managed to reach 1/4 of the hill, so for that you all can keep your rings, you may place them on your standards", said Raven, the six did so.

now the scores are Samantha has 8 lives and 7 rings, Ursula has 8 lives and 5 rings, Vincent has 8 lives and 5 rings, Quinton has 7 lives and 6 rings, Troy has 7 lives and 6 rings, and Rebecca has 7 lives and 3 rings.

" Ursula, Quinton, Rebecca, I am pleased that you did make it up here like the others did, but you weren't quicker than them, so even though you can keep the rings you got in this challenge, you must lose a life", said Raven, and with a flash of his staff he made a feather vanish from each of the three standards.

now Ursula has 7 lives and 5 rings, Quinton has 6 lives and 6 rings, and Rebecca has 6 lives and 3 rings.

" now we will climb the remaining 3/4 of the mountain to see the air demon, but there are still more challenges that has to be done, so as you follow me, we must approach our second challenge", said Raven. he then walked to the path of challenge number 2, and Samantha, Vincent, Ursula, Troy, Quinton and Rebecca followed his footsteps.

they kept walking up until they reached halfway.

" warriors, it appears to believe that we are halfway up the top, and we have two challenges, the spiders tunnel and the leap of faith, how about we start with the leap of faith, in this challenge you must climb up as high as you can to the top, once you reach the top you can see the three rings standing before you, to succeed the challenge you must jump off the rock to grab at least one ring, luckily the grass is soft so you will be able to land safely", said Raven.

as Samantha is the leader of this quest so she has to climb up first, as she reached the top, she used herself as the wave pushing her off the rock as she jumped, she then landed on the grass after falling what felt like falling down a one story building. she got up and hold the two rings that she has grabbed when she jumped.

" Vincent it is your turn since you are in second place, off you go", said Raven.

Vincent is in second place, he was really lucky he was in that rank, it he didn't get any rings in this challenge he will lose a life. he was as bright as the mighty suns raises, he took the jump and just like Samantha, he managed to collect two rings before he hit the ground.

Ursula may not be in the lead anymore, but she is in third and it is her turn, she all her strength like the mighty oak is inside of her as she made it to the top, she then took that jump, and was lucky enough to get one ring.

Troy was next, like the moon very bright it light his path of ability to jump, he took the jump and grabbed two rings just as he hit the ground.

Quinton was second last to do this, even if he does jump off the rock, he won't fall off his symbol as long as he gets some rings, he took a long jump and hallelujah he got three rings.

Rebecca was last, no one has failed this challenge, she could be that failure, but she can land on something soft like her cloud, if she gets at least one ring then she could have a chance the get out of last place. she used her courage and jumped. and didn't collect one but two rings.

**Samantha: I think I have got enough to get a life back.**

**Vincent: I am starting to like this quest.**

**Ursula: sad I got the least amount than the other five, but at least it's better than nothing.**

**Troy: if I keep this up I could make it to the forth day of this quest.**

**Quinton: I managed to get more than the other five in this challenge, it might not be enough to put me in the lead but it could be enough to bring back a life.**

**Rebecca: what a great challenge, it's great I might not be eliminated but there is a chance I could tomorrow, but if I keep up with these challenges I'll be lucky.**

" warriors, congratulations on succeeding this challenge, all of you, for that you can keep the rings you got, place them on your standards", said Raven. and they did so, now the scores are Samantha has 8 lives and 9 rings, Vincent has 8 lives and 7 rings, Ursula has 7 lives and 7 rings, Troy has 7 lives and 8 rings, Quinton has 6 lives and 9 rings, and Rebecca has 6 lives and 5 rings.

" Samantha, Quinton, you both have got nine gold rings, for collecting the nine rings you have earned back a life", said Raven.

now Quinton has gone back to 7 lives and Samantha has managed to get back to how she originally started with in this quest 9 lives.

" now before we continue our climb, the next challenge is in this cave, the spiders tunnel, divided into two groups, in each round, one group will go in the tunnel and find the rings at the other side, there are six in each game, Samantha and Vincent, you will work together and go in first, and Troy since you took over as third place you will join them", said Raven.

the Wave, Sun and Moon got prepared to enter the cave.

" now warriors, you must complete the maze and reach the other side to grab the rings, there are six rings for you to get, for you each get two if you succeed, if you lose one of your team members then the remaining two will share three rings, if only one was left then that warrior will get all six, the way you will lose a player is if you trigger off a booby trap, Samantha, Vincent, Troy are you ready", said Raven.

the three nodded.

" then let the challenge begin", said Raven.

then the three entered the tunnel.

the three went through the dark maze, trying to be careful not to set up anything but Troy triggered off a trap and fell down a hole, the other two Samantha and Vincent decided to stick together so another one won't be lost. Sadly Samantha triggered off something to send a cage dropping in on her so she is trapped. Vincent was now one his own, if he makes it then he gets the six rings all to himself, if not then the challenge is failed. there was a trap he did trigger but he managed to get out before anything happened, so he managed to get all six rings.

**Samantha: that cage, I thought it was going to be trapdoors in this, but there isn't now I lost my lead. and the life I just got back.**

**Vincent: if I fell for that last trap then I would have not been in the lead.**

**Troy: maybe if I ever do a challenge like that again then I should keep an eye on what is around.**

the next three the Tree, Mountain and cloud were up next.

" Ursula, Quinton, Rebecca, will you be successful as Vincent or will you make the same mistakes Samantha and Troy did, are you ready", said Raven.

the three nodded.

" then let the challenge begin", said Raven.

the three entered the cave, they did stick together as they walked slowly through the maze, in the cave are six booby traps, the trapdoor and the cage has been set off already, Vincent set one off called the boulder which a tonne of boulders block his path and trap him. there are three traps remaining that haven't been set off yet, and neither of them have set any off, they managed to get out and get two rings each.

**Ursula: it was great we succeeded this challenge, I suppose teamwork is the key to this quest, even though we will mostly be working separately.**

**Quinton: it's good that I am catching up, I think I might be back to being the leader since I started it out that way.**

**Rebecca: I hope I just got out of last place after doing that challenge.**

the four warrior went to their standards.

" warriors, I congratulate you for making it out the cave, it is an honour that you shall keep the rings you got, especially you Vincent since you got a lot, you may place them on your standards", said Raven. and they did so.

now the scores are Vincent has 7 lives and 13 rings, Ursula has 7 lives and 9 rings, Quinton has 7 lives and 2 rings, and Rebecca has 6 lives and 7 rings.

" Vincent, Ursula you have managed to get 9 rings, so for that a new life is yours", said Raven as nine rings vanished in each standard and a feather appeared in each of the two standards. now Vincent has 8 lives and 4 rings and Ursula has 8 lives.

" now Samantha and Troy have suffered long enough in that cave, it is time they got out", said Raven and he used his staff and transported Samantha and Vincent out of the cave and back to the other four warriors.

" Samantha, Troy, it did take a lot of courage for you to go in the cave, but you didn't successfully make it out and failed to get any rings, so you must pay the penalty", said Raven and with his staff he made a feather vanish from each standard now Samantha has 8 lives and Troy has 6 lives and 8 rings.

" now it is time we continued walking, it is time we defeated the Air Demon", said Raven. he then lead Vincent, Ursula, Samantha, Quinton, Troy and Rebecca to the Air demon.

as they continued walking reaching 3/4 of the hill and was nearly there they stopped as their path was blocked.

" the air demon has used his minions to guard him to make sure intruders don't intrude, the minions are trolls, now this challenge is simple enough for two warriors, each warrior will have a slingshot with 3 stones, if a stone hits a troll it eliminates them, each troll a warrior destroys will give that warrior a ring, so if you hit three trolls with you your three stones, then you will get three gold rings, if you don't get at least one troll once you have used your stones the you will lose a life, Vincent since you are our leader you will go first", said Raven.

Vincent picked up his sling shot and just like his symbol then sun started to go bright.

" okay Vincent are you ready", said Raven.

" yes", said Vincent.

" then let the challenge begin", said Raven.

Vincent used his first stone, aimed carefully at one of the trolls, released and got it, now the troll then vanished.

" excellent shot, you get to keep your lives, but you have two stones left, which means you got a chance to get another two rings", said Raven.

Vincent then took a deep breath and used his second stone and it hit another troll, he then went for his last stone, he was prepared to get the final troll, he used his stone and sadly missed.

" bad luck on the last one, but you managed to other two, so you have been rewarded two rings", said Raven, giving Vincent two rings which he placed on his standard, now he has got 8 lives and 6 rings.

**Vincent: I really wanted to get that last troll but I at least got a couple of rings.**

" now, if the trolls feared the leader of the pack, do they fear the one who is at the back, Rebecca, you are in last place you are up", said Raven.

Rebecca then grabbed the sling shot Vincent gave her and she took three stones. and just like her symbol, the cloud is starting to rise again, this could be her last chance to go higher than somebody.

" are you ready Rebecca", said Raven.

" yeah", said Rebecca.

" then let the challenge, begin", said Raven.

Rebecca got prepared on the first stone, she took aim of the troll and released the stone but unfortunately she missed, she has two more stones to go, so she has another chance, she took preparing and she used her second stone and once again she missed.

" this is starting to go bad for you Rebecca, you have one stone left, miss and you will lose a life", said Raven.

she knows that if she misses she will basically remain in last place until she is eliminated or until the end of the week, she used the last stone and thankfully she hit a troll, the other trolls worried that another warrior could get them cowardly ran off.

" I guess the next guards that guard the next demon won't be a bunch of cowards, so Rebecca for getting at least one troll, you get one ring", said Raven giving Rebecca a ring which she placed on her standard. now she has 6 lives and 8 rings.

" now, we have nothing else to do, but know is the time we defeat the air demon", said Raven. as the lead Vincent, Ursula, Samantha, Quinton, Troy and Rebecca to the final challenge up the top of the hill, the lair of the Air Demon.

**Rebecca: I thought I was going to miss that last one, if I did things will be very bad for me, but at least I am catching up.**

they arrived at the lair. where they spotted the Air Demon, it was wearing a purple hood, unlike the Earth Demon that wore a Green Hood.

" Warriors, this is like last time when we defeated the Earth Demon, this time we are going to defeat the Air Demon, now he is standing on top of a rock wall, one warrior will climb up the rock wall and reach the top to attack the demon, fall off and land on the ground and you will lose a life, this time if two of you reach the Demon it will be destroyed, that is why the Air demon is more powerful than the Earth demon, now I have six cards, 5 white one red, whoever gets the red card will go first", said Raven.

Samantha picked a card first, and it was a white one, Troy was next, he picked one and it was Red.

" Troy you will go first in this challenge, but even if you do succeed, we have to chose another warrior because it takes two warriors to destroy this demon, are you ready", said Raven.

" yes", said Troy.

" then may the luck of the Raven's eye be with you, let the challenge begin", said Raven.

and Troy started to climb up the rock wall. even though he was struggling to reach the top he managed to make it up.

" congratulations Troy, that is one warrior up, now Troy if none of the others have succeeded then you will go again", said Raven.

they drew cards again and Ursula has got the red card, when she was heading for the top she was about to fall, luckily she didn't, just like Troy she was successful.

Raven used his staff and transported Ursula and Troy back to the others.

" Ursula, Troy, you two have done an amazing job, not only the Earth Demon has been destroyed but so has the air Demon. you may all go down the hill and find a place to camp for tonight", said Raven. then the six were rolling down the hill and were reaching the bottom.

" well after two days still not one person eliminated, if they kept it up they will all stay in the forth day, now they know they are halfway there on their quest, but tomorrow they must be ready to destroy the demon who is more powerful than the other two, the Water Demon, will we lose a warrior, all will be revealed in the next day of the quest", said Raven. then he decided to have some fun and rolled down the hill as well catching up with the others.

**well, another day have gone, and still six warriors remain, the scores have changed and the leader board goes something like this.**

**1st Place: Vincent- 8 lives and 6 rings.**

**2nd Place: Samantha and Ursula- (Tied) 8 lives.**

**3rd Place: Quinton- 7 lives and 2 rings.**

**4th Place: Troy and Rebecca- (Tied) 6 lives and 8 rings.**

**maybe there will be an elimination in the next day of the quest when they are off to destroy the water demon.**


	3. the water demon- day 3

**hello everyone, here I have the third chapter of Raven: the Element demons, last time they have destroyed the air demon, now today they are off to destroy the water demon. will they do as good as they did the last two times, read and find out, and enjoy.**

Raven was climbing down the hill where the warriors are asleep, it is Wednesday the third day of the quest.

" welcome to the third day of this quest, so far the six warriors are still together as six and two demons the Earth and Air demon are gone, today the warriors are going to destroy the water Demon, it is in the deep lock, the water demon has created four ice demons to put around the lock so anyone who goes near the water demon will be frozen by the ice demons, I must tell the warriors", said Raven.

he reached the bottom of the hill and the warriors have just woken up.

" now I have something important to tell you but before I say anything lets see how well you are doing in this quest", said Raven as he searched through the warriors point of view.

**Vincent: it is great that I am the leader of the quest, if I keep it up I could get what I have started with in this quest.**

**Samantha: If I beat Ursula in something then I will reach second place alone.**

**Ursula: tied with Samantha, at least I am tied in second place.**

**Quinton: it is good that Samantha and Ursula are tied then I would be in forth place if they weren't so I am glad to be in third.**

**Troy: now I am going to fear that I will take over as last place.**

**Rebecca: I now have a good chance to get out of last chance, and I have a feeling it could be my only chance.**

" now at the beginning of this quest you have all started with nine lives, and now here is how you stand out, Vincent you are our leader with 8 lives and 6 rings, Samantha you and Ursula are tied with 8 lives, Quinton you are in third with 7 lives and 2 rings, while you two Troy and Rebecca are both tied in last place with 6 lives and 8 rings.

now the next demon the water demon is our next victim, however the water demon has created ice Demons to keep us away from the water demon, first thing we are going to do is destroy the ice demons first before we go for the water demon, the demon is in the lock, the biggest lake you will ever see, we will start at the north side of the lock where we will destroy the first ice demon", said Raven.

he lead Vincent, Samantha, Ursula, Quinton, Troy and Rebecca to the first challenge, they left the hill and arrived at the deep loch, the first challenge is at the north side where the first ice demon is, it is a sculptor of and Otter.

" now all four ice demons are ice sculptors, they can melt by the touch of a warrior, in this challenge you must swim from one side of the lake to the other, the otter sculptor has 6 rings in it, the first warrior to make it across will destroy the first ice demon and earn three rings, second to make it across will earn two rings, and third place will earn three, the warrior that is the last to make it across will lose a life, now best of luck on all of you, let the challenge, begin", said Raven.

then the six warriors jumped in the lock and swam to the sculptor, it does take one of them to destroy the otter Demon, Vincent was the first warrior to reach the demon and with a touch he made the otter sculptor melt, and six rings appeared, once the sculptor completely melted he grabbed three of the rings, Samantha then made it second and grabbed two rings, as for Rebecca she made it third and grabbed one ring and was thankful she didn't make it last.

as for the remaining three Troy, Ursula and Quinton, even though they wont get any rings, the two warriors that make it across will keep his or her score exactly how it is, the last warrior to make it across will lose a life, Quinton managed to reach forth, and Troy made it out fifth trying to keep himself out of last place, leaving Ursula to reach last.

**Vincent: first place, amazing, I think I am going to keep my for the day.**

**Samantha: what a great challenge, the water was freezing though.**

**Rebecca: I have probably moved out of last place.**

**Quinton: shame I didn't get any rings, but at least I didn't lose a life.**

**Troy: I almost lost this challenge, I got to feel sorry for Ursula.**

**Ursula: shame I lost, but I am not sad about that, I have plenty of more challenges to go and succeed in them. **

" Vincent, Samantha, Rebecca, you have been the first three to make it across and has been rewarded gold rings, you may place them on your standards", said Raven. and they did so.

the scores are Vincent has 8 lives and 9 rings, Samantha has 8 lives and 2 rings, and Rebecca has 6 lives and 9 rings.

" Vincent, Rebecca you have got nine rings, congratulations, you have both got back a life". said Raven. now Vincent has 9 lives and Rebecca has 7 lives.

Troy and Quinton keep their scores as it is, Quinton keeps 7 lives and 2 rings, and Troy keeps 6 lives and 8 rings.

" Ursula, it took a lot of bravery to make it in that icy cold water, and a lot of strength to make it across the loch, but you didn't have enough speed to make it across before the other five, so for being in last place you must lose a life", said Raven.

now Ursula has a score of 7 lives and is tied with Rebecca.

" now that's one ice demon down, three ice demons to go, our next one is in the next challenge, the east side of the lock", said Raven. as he lead Vincent, Samantha, Quinton, Ursula, Rebecca and Troy to the next challenge.

they arrived and spotted an ice sculptor of a bear.

"warriors, this is the stepping stones, in this challenge, there are two paths of stepping stones, path one and path two, if you make it across the stones and reach the sculptor then you will earn rings, path one will give you one ring, path two will give you two rings, if you fail to make it across and fall in the water then you will lose a life", said Raven.

since Vincent is the leader of the quest he will go first. he chose which path he should choose, path one has five stones that are close to each other, path two has three stones and are far. he chose path two, he walked across very carefully but he sadly fell in.

Samantha was up next, she chose path 2 and tried her best not to make the same mistake Vincent did, but she fell in as she was almost across.

it was Quinton's turn, so just to make sure things go easy he chose path number one, and he managed to get across even though he will only get one ring in process, and the bear ice sculptor melted.

" okay, the second ice demon is destroyed, but the other warriors haven't got a chance to do this challenge", said Raven.

Ursula was next, hoping she can make up for the last challenge she chose path number two, but due to the stones being far from each other, she didn't jump high enough.

Rebecca was up next, she managed to get herself out of last place, she chose path one, and then she fell in and has a chance of being put back in last place.

Troy was up last, he is in last place but he has got the chance to get out of last place. he chose path one so things won't be that difficult, but he kept stumbling and fell in the water.

" it seems that Quinton was the only one to get across", said Raven as he transported to the other side with the warriors.

" you succeeded and destroyed the next ice demon and you get a ring, you may placed it on your Standard", said Raven. and Quinton did so, now his score is 7 lives and 3 rings.

" as for the rest of you, it may take great bravery for you to participate in this challenge, but you didn't have enough balance, so for falling in you will each lose a life", said Raven, and he used his staff to make one feather from each standard vanish, except Quinton's.

now there scores are Vincent has 8 lives, Rebecca has 6 lives, Troy has 5 lives and 8 rings, Ursula has 6 lives and is tied with Rebecca, and Samantha has 7 lives and 2 rings.

" now there are two more ice demons we need to destroy before we can destroy the water demon, if you follow me we can destroy the next ice demon in the south side of the loch", said Raven, as he lead Vincent, Quinton, Samantha, Ursula, Rebecca and Troy to the next challenge.

**Vincent: what a difficult challenge, at least I am still in the lead.**

**Quinton: managed to get second place and defeated an ice demon, would things be more amazing.**

**Samantha: from second place to third, I hope I can managed to keep myself away from reaching the lower score by the end of the day.**

**Ursula: I thought this challenge would keep me out of the tie with Rebecca, but now I am still tied.**

**Rebecca: even though I am in second last, I was hoping this challenge would bring me to forth place.**

**Troy: I wanted this challenge to get me out of last place and now I have 5 lives, I just need at least one ring in order to get a life back.**

Raven lead the warriors to where the next demon is which is a sculptor of an Eagle.

" warriors, this is your next challenge, each of you will have five stones which you will use to sling in that ring in the water, if at least one gets in from any of you, this ice demon will be destroyed, each stone you get in will give you a ring, get none in and you will lose a life", said Raven.

as he was still the leader of the quest, Vincent went first. when he used his go it went something like this, first one he got in and he destroyed the ice demon, second one he also got in, third one he missed, but forth one he also missed, and in his last one he missed. so his total score is 2/5

**Vincent: I was hoping to get one in, now I destroyed the next ice demon and kept some more lives.**

Quinton was next, his was something like this, first one he missed, second one he also missed, so he took good aim when he tried again, third try he got it in so he gets to keep his lives, forth one he missed and final one he also missed. so his total score is 1/5.

**Quinton: at least I got one in, that did help for something.**

it was Samantha's turn, it went something like this, her first go was a miss, second go was also missed, so was the third, but she managed to get one in, and she has one more try, and it was a miss, so her total score is 1/5.

**Samantha: I was nervous that I was going to fail this challenge, but after I got the last one in I was relieved.**

Ursula was next, she was going to try her best to break out of the tie with Rebecca and move up higher, she managed to get the first one in but missed the second one, she also missed the third one too, especially the forth, she was down to the last one, and even if she does miss it she will still complete the challenge after getting the first one in, she missed the last one and her total score of 1/5, just like the others except Vincent.

**Ursula: If Rebecca gets one in then I will be tied with her again.**

it was Rebecca's turn, she missed the first one and the second one, and she was unlucky to get the third one in, she also missed the forth one, if she misses the last one then she will lose a life, she was lucky that she didn't and got one in with a total score of 1/5.

**Rebecca: I guess I am tied with Ursula once again.**

it was finally Troy, he has got another opportunity to get out of last place, he may have missed the first one but he did get the second one though, he did miss the third one, he managed to get the forth one in though, and he got the fifth one in, so he has got a total of 3/5.

**Troy: I think I have gotten out of last place, I just needed one ring to get a life back. I have gotten more in than the other five**

" warriors, you were all successful in this challenge, you may place your rings on your standards", said Raven. and they did so.

now the scores are Vincent has 8 lives and 2 rings. Quinton has 7 lives and 4 rings, Samantha has 7 lives and 3 rings, Ursula and Rebecca are tied with 6 lives and 1 ring, and Troy has 5 lives and 11 rings.

" Troy, you have managed to get over nine lives, you have got an extra life", said Raven. now Troy's score is 6 lives and 2 rings.

" now the last challenge and the last ice demon is at the west side of the loch, once we destroy that one, we can defeat the water demon", said Raven as he lead Vincent, Quinton, Samantha, Troy, Ursula and Rebecca, to the final challenge, where the final ice demon was shown, it was an ice sculptor of a wolf.

" now warriors, in each round two warriors will go on a raft each and row their way to the ring, the warrior to get the ring will not only keep it but also destroys a part of the last demon, the other warrior will lose a life, Vincent, Quinton as the leaders of this quest you will both go first", said Raven.

the challenge began as both warriors were at the raft, and were rowing their way to the sculptor as the ring was placed in front of it. Quinton was quick enough to get it so Quinton has probably came back as lead which he started of as in the beginning. once Quinton has got the ring, the legs of the ice wolf melted.

**Vincent: I was so close to getting that ring, and now my symbol is setting like the sun.**

**Quinton: the sun can rise any higher he likes, but he won't go any higher that this mountain.**

even though the demon is melting a bit it is still in control, Samantha and Troy are up next to try something. even though both were quick, Troy was the quickest, now he will be far from last place, the ice wolf was now melting way more than last time, then it stopped leaving only the head.

**Samantha: I thought my symbol was strong enough to push me to the ring, I guess it wasn't strong enough.**

**Troy: the moon is in way more control and any wave.**

Ursula and Rebecca are up last, they are the bottom two, whoever loses will be in last place. and Rebecca who didn't want to become last again got the ring, and the head of the ice wolf melted.

**Ursula: I was hoping to win this, but at least I am out of the tie with Rebecca.**

**Rebecca: no matter how big the tree grows, it will never grow higher than the clouds.**

" Quinton, Troy, Rebecca, you three managed to defeat the last demon, so you three each earned a gold ring, you may place them on your standards", said Raven. and they did so.

now the scores are Quinton has 7 lives and 5 rings, Troy has 6 lives and 3 rings, and Rebecca has 6 lives and 2 rings.

" Vincent, Samantha, Ursula, you have failed to beat your opponents in this challenge, so I am afraid you must lose a life", said Raven, he then made a feather in each standard Vanish.

the scores are Vincent has 7 lives and 2 rings, Samantha has 6 lives and 3 rings, and Ursula has 5 lives and 1 ring.

" now all four ice demons have been defeated, it is now time we defeat the water demon", said Raven as he lead the warriors back to the north side of the loch, where they spot the blue cloaked figure.

" warriors, this is the water demon, taking in turns each warrior will go on the raft and make there way to the demon, the demon will get defeated by a touch of a warrior, this time it takes three warriors to defeat him, if you get defeated by the demon and you will lose a life", said Raven.

Troy was chosen to go first, he was on the raft ready to destroy the demon, he succeeded, now there are two more warriors who need to defeat him, Vincent was chosen for the next go, and for the first time in this quest a warrior was defeated by a demon, Samantha was next and she succeeded and now they need one more warrior, Ursula was up next and she succeeded.

" Troy, Ursula, Samantha congratulations, you have destroyed the water demon, now we need to destroy the last demon, the fire demon and that will be tomorrow", said Raven. then he used his staff to make Vincent reappear.

" Vincent for failing this challenge you must lose a life", said Raven.

now Vincent's score is 6 lives and 2 rings.

" now warriors, find some place to rest, and we will be on our way to destroy the fire demon", said Raven, as he lead the six somewhere to camp.

**well, three demons are gone, we still have the six warriors, and the scores go something like this.**

**1st: Quinton 7 lives and 5 rings.**

**2nd: Troy and Samantha (Tied) 6 lives and 3 rings.**

**3rd: Vincent and Rebecca (Tied) 6 lives and 2 rings.**

**4th: Ursula 5 lives and 1 ring.**

**next time the warriors will destroy the fire demon, and it will be a surprise where the fire demon is.**

**TRIVIA.**

**I named the animals of the sculptors after the teams in RAVEN: The Dragons eye. the Wolves, Otters, Bears and Eagles.**


	4. the fire demon- day 4

**hello everyone, here I have the forth chapter of Raven: the Element demons, last time they have destroyed the water demon, now today they are off to destroy the fire demon. will they do as good as they did previously or will they lose someone, read and find out, and enjoy.**

Raven was walking down the grass with a nice drink of fresh water he got from the loch. the warriors are at the north loch reading a book of Raven's marvellous adventures.

" welcome to the forth day of this quest, so far the six warriors are still together as six and we have already destroyed three demons The Air, Water and Earth going to destroy the fire Demon, it is in the blasted mountain, they might have thought if they destroy this demon it will end the quest right, wrong, the quest will still continue and I will reveal why at the end of the day, I must tell the warriors", said Raven.

he reached the bottom of the hill and the warriors have just nearly finished the book.

" now I have something important to tell you but before I say anything lets see how well you are doing in this quest", said Raven as he searched through the warriors point of view.

**Quinton: it's so amazing now that I am the leader, I could lead my team to victory.**

**Samantha: tied with Troy, it's great I am still in the game after three days.**

**Troy: tied with Samantha, it's good though I am in second place with her.**

**Vincent: I was yesterdays leader, and now I am todays second last warrior, tied with Rebecca.**

**Rebecca: finally out of last place, I do know there are chances I will be put back in the back of the pack.**

**Ursula: last place, with the amount of lives I got, I could be eliminated today.**

" now at the beginning of this quest you have all started with nine lives, and now here is how you stand out, Quinton you are our leader with 7 lives and 5 rings, both Troy and Samantha are tied in second place with 6 lives and 3 rings, both Vincent and Rebecca are tied with 6 lives and 2 rings, and Ursula is in last place with 5 lives and 1 ring. Ursula, today you must succeed in at least one of Todays challenges, or you might be eliminated, today we are going to destroy the fire demon, the last demon of this quest, he is in the blasted mountain, we will go in there", said Raven. as he lead the six to the blasted mountain.

" now warriors, this here is the blasted mountain. this is where the fire demon is, we better go inside quickly, a boulder's coming", said Raven as they went into the cave and once all six enter with Raven a big boulder came down in front of the entrance blocking their only way out.

" were trapped warriors, but don't worry, at the lair of the fire demon is a portal, if e destroy the fire demon we can get in the portal, every challenge we complete will get us closer to the demon, our first challenge awaits", said Raven. as he lead Quinton, Samantha, Troy, Vincent, Rebecca and Ursula to their first challenge, the chasm.

" warriors, this is the chasm, in this challenge, you must make it across from one side, to the other, without falling in the lava, you can get 2 rings hanging above the chasm, and a third ring if you make it across, you can keep the rings if you make it across, if you fall in and you will lose a life, Quinton since you are our leader, you will go first", said Raven.

Quinton went on the log bridge, which is on the chasm so he can cross on, if he falls he will lose a life, he managed to get the first ring, and the second, if he makes it across he can get all three rings, but he stumbled and fell in.

**Quinton: I guess I don't have much control in balancing, if I make it through today then I should do some practicing.**

" Samantha, Troy, both of you are tied in second place, I have in my hand two straws, the warrior with the short straw will go", said Raven, the two drew straws and it was Samantha has drawn the short straw.

" Samantha you will go up next, after you will be Troy", said Raven.

Samantha did not get the first ring, but she got the second ring, she would have gotten two rings if she made it across but fell in, as for Troy he also missed the first ring and got the second ring, and unlike Samantha and Quinton, Troy has made it across getting the last ring.

**Samantha: I am having a feeling my time here will end if the other three make it across I will be in last place.**

**Troy: I think I have just put myself in the lead.**

" Vincent, Rebecca, the two of you are both tied, time again to draw straws", said Raven.

a few seconds later.

" Vincent as you have drawn the short straw, so you will go, Rebecca you will go after", said Raven.

Vincent has not got the first ring but got the second ring, he managed to make it across joining Troy with two rings, as for Rebecca, she got the first ring but not the second ring, and sadly she fell in.

**Vincent: I am now starting to work my game now, almost fell in.**

**Rebecca: failed another challenge, if Ursula made it across that chasm I will be in last place.**

" Ursula, you are the only one left here, make it across and your chances of living to fight another day will increase", said Raven.

Ursula nervously walked on the, log, she went to the first ring, she managed to get it, she continued walking, and reached the second ring, she almost fell trying to get it so she decided to leave it, she walked to the end, but she lost footing and fell in

**Ursula: I am in big trouble. if I didn't stumble in those last few steps I would have made it across.**

at the other side Raven met with Troy and Vincent.

" Troy, Vincent, both of you have made it across the chasm and managed to get two rings each, you may place them on your standards", said Raven, and they did so.

now Vincent's score is 6 lives and 4 rings, and Troy's score is 6 lives and 5 rings.

" the others have suffered in the lava, long enough, it is time to bring them back", said Raven as he brought back Quinton and the girls.

" Quinton, Ursula, Rebecca, Samantha, I am pleased you managed to get some rings in this challenge, but disappointed that you fell in, so the rings you got won't count, and you must lose a life", said Raven.

the scores are Quinton has 6 lives and 5 rings, Samantha has 5 lives and 3 rings, Rebecca has 5 lives and 2 rings, and Ursula has 4 lives and 1 ring.

" Ursula you have a limited amount of lives left, you are nearly at the stage of being in grave danger, and with not enough rings, today could be your end, don't worry we have more challenges ahead, so you do have chances of getting a life back in this mountain, same with the rest of you, our next challenge awaits", said Raven, as he lead Troy, Quinton, Vincent, Samantha, Rebecca and Ursula, to challenge two.

they arrived at the opening of a tunnel.

" warriors, this is your next challenge, the boulder maze, taking in turns you go in the tunnel and find the three rings in there, once you go in a boulder will drop behind you, blocking your only way out, the only way to get out is to get all three rings, one more thing, there is a demon inside the tunnel, once you get your first ring he will come after you, if you get caught then you will lose a life", said Raven.

Troy went first, he entered and the way out is now blocked by a boulder, he managed to get the first ring, and the demon far from him starts to find him, as Troy was struggling the demon started to get closer, but Troy managed to get the second ring, and as he is not an eyesight from the demon, he has a chance to get the third ring, but the he saw the demon coming at him, and he also saw the third ring, so he will need to be quick, luckily he managed to get the last ring, and the boulder blocking his way out vanished, now he has to get out before the demon gets him, he was almost close to getting out but the demon got him and Troy then vanished.

**Troy: I was so close, if I made it out then I would have kept my lead.**

it was now Quinton's turn, he went in, and was trapped. and as he grabbed his first ring, the demon appeared, he managed to get the second ring just as the demon took the first 10 steps, and as the demon was still so far Quinton grabbed the third ring and the Boulder disappeared, just as the demon was an eyesight from him he made it out.

**Quinton: at the start I thought this was going to be a very difficult challenge, even if it is, I made it out.**

Vincent was up next, as like the other two, he entered the tunnel and the boulder blocked his way out, he went to search for the first ring, he has got it and the demon appeared, then Vincent grabbed another ring, and the demon started to go to Vincent not wanting to be humiliated again like what happened with Quinton. the demon started to get closer to Vincent, the warrior managed to get the ring and the boulder disappeared, Vincent was about to run but the demon grabbed Vincent and Vanished.

**Vincent: for a moment there I thought I was going to get out, I almost had it.**

Samantha then did the challenge. she got in got the first ring and the demon appeared, and started to get closer to Samantha, if it got two warriors then the demon would be lucky to get a third. as Samantha was struggling to find the second ring the demon got closer to her, and Samantha was in big trouble. Samantha managed to get the second ring, and was off to find the third ring, which she managed to get and the boulder was gone. she started to run with the demon following her, the demon almost got her when she took a jump and made it out.

**Samantha: I almost got captured, and was struggling a lot, I hope in the challenges in the future I stop struggling because that could cost me dearly.**

Rebecca was up next, she got in the tunnel, but will she get out, she got the first ring and the demon is now after her, Rebecca was getting use to this challenge and got the second ring, she now needs the third ring and she has succeeded the challenge, she managed to get the third ring and the demon was having horrible luck trying to find her, Rebecca then made it out.

**Rebecca: I think the demon was really far from me, if I had to do that challenge again I probably would, that challenge felt like it was easy even if it isn't.**

Ursula was last, since he is low on lives, this challenge could be her only chance to get a life back today, otherwise she could be eliminated once they try to defeat the fire demon, she went in and boulder blocked her way out, she grabbed her first ring and the demon appeared and it knows about Ursula having limited lives and started to go fast, so fast she could nearly see him, she managed to get the second ring and the third ring, the boulder then vanished, she needs to get out and she is back on track, she started to run with the demon close behind her, she managed to get out of the tunnel.

**Ursula: I am starting to get back on track, if I lost in this challenge, then I would be in really big trouble.**

" Quinton, Samantha, Rebecca, Ursula, congratulations on succeeding this challenge, even though you were failures at the chasm you were successful in this challenge, so for making it out of the tunnel you each get three rings, you may place them on your standards", said Raven.

the four warriors did so, the score is Quinton has 6 lives and 8 rings, Samantha has 5 lives and 6 rings, Rebecca has 5 lives and 5 rings, and Ursula has 4 lives and 4 rings.

with a flash of his staff, Raven used the power to bring back Troy and Vincent.

" Troy, Vincent, even though you both were successful in the Chasm, you were both failures in this challenge, so I am afraid you both must pay the penalty, you both must lose a life", said Raven.

he then used his staff to make a feather from each of the two standards vanish, so now Troy has 5 lives and 5 rings, and Vincent has 5 lives and 4 rings.

" Ursula, I am very pleased that you succeeded in this challenge, keep it up and you will live to fight another day, our next challenge awaits so follow me", said Raven as he lead Quinton, Samantha, Rebecca, Troy, Vincent and Ursula to the next challenge, and they are now halfway through there journey in the blasted mountain.

as they got higher they arrived at the centre of the mountain, the lava pit.

" warriors, this is the lave pit", said Raven. as the six warriors were each now standing on a separate ledge.

"right now you are on separate ledges, below you is lava, behind you is a door that can get you away from the pit, the only way to open the door is to get the skulls hanging above you, using the hooks in your hands, you can reach to get them, you will need five skulls to open the door behind you, now since there are still six of you left three of you will forfeit in this challenge, once one warrior get out, one of the ledges will sink in making a warrior fall in the lava, the warrior falling in is the warrior who is lagging along behind, the first warrior to get out will earn three rings, the second will earn two and the third will earn one. Ursula the only way to keep yourself from losing is to not lag, let the challenge begin", said Raven.

Samantha was the first to get a skull, Quinton then got his first, same with Vincent, he also managed to get another one, Ursula got her first, Samantha got another one, Rebecca has got her first skull, leaving Troy in the back, Ursula was able to get another skull, same with Vincent, Ursula again got another one, Troy was still lagging behind not getting anything, Ursula got her next skull and is close to getting the last, Troy must hurry up or he will be the first to fall in the lava, Troy was about to but it was too late. Ursula got the last skull for herself.

the wall opened behind her like a door and she got out. as Troy didn't get any skulls, the ledge he was standing on sunk in the wall like a trapdoor opening and he fell off in the lava pit. that leaves Quinton, Samantha, Vincent and Rebecca left, and the next warrior to fall in is either Quinton or Rebecca. Vincent got the next skull and needs one more to get out. Samantha also got another one and only needs two more. Rebecca has got another skull and needs three more. Quinton needs four more, and he needs to get one quick before Vincent does or it's game over for him in this challenge.

thankfully he managed to and Samantha got another one, so she and Vincent both need one more. Rebecca managed to get another one, same with Quinton. Rebecca got another one in again, the next skull could get rid of Quinton. Samantha got her last skull in and went out causing Quinton to fall in. that leaves just one more skull between Vincent and Rebecca, whoever gets it will also win, the other warrior will lose a life. Vincent was able to get it and Rebecca fell in the lava.

**Vincent: I almost lost, I was close to reaching second.**

**Samantha: I knew was going to make it out after getting so close to ending.**

**Ursula: I finally did magnificant in the blasted mountain, I definately have a chance to make it to tomorrow, that is if the fire demon is not the last demon.**

Raven went the three warriors who won the challenge.

" I do congratulate the three of you for making it out of the lava pit, Ursula you made it out first so you get three rings, Samantha you were second so you get two rings, Vincent you were third so one ring", said Raven.

the score were changed, Ursuala has 4 lives and 7 rings, Samantha has 5 lives and 8 rings, Vincent has 5 lives and 5 rings.

" the others must be brought back, now they know what it is like to drown in lava", said Raven, and used his staff to bring back Quinton, Troy and Rebecca.

" Quinton, Troy, Rebecca, most of you were close on winning but not close enough, I am afraid the three of you must lose a life", said Raven. and with his staff he made a feather vanish from each standard. now Quinton has 5 lives and 8 rings tied with Samantha, Troy has 4 lives and 5 rings, and Rebecca has also tied with Troy 4 lives and 5 rings.

" now next challenge will be our last challenge before we come face to face with the fire demon, come", said Raven. as he then lead Quinton, Samantha, Vincent, Ursula, Rebecca and Troy to the final challenge.

**Troy: not even one skull, I am definately put in last place.**

**Rebecca: I was so close on winning, I just need to get better speed if I had another chance on this challenge.**

**Quinton: even though I wasn't rushing on this challenge, I could have done it a bit quicker, but it's still a bit funny, that even though I lost the challenge I am still in the lead.**

the warriors arrived to the final challenge, stone solders.

" now warriors, in front of you is a gate, inside is the lair of the fire demon, the only way to open it is the build the stone soilders, today all six of you are against each other, what you got to do is build the stone soilders, each of you will build one soilder, the first warrior to finish the soilder will let their team through, the others who don't make it quick enough will lose a life", said Raven.

The six got prepared for the challenge.

" And one more thing, the pieces are seperated around the place, let the challenge begin", said Raven.

The six began to find their own pieces of their statue, Vincent found the bottom piece and was in the lead, but Samantha was also able to find the bottom piece and tied with Vincent, then Vincent took back the lead finding the middle piece and was halfway done, But then Samantha found the middle piece, so now the winner of this challenge will probably be either Samantha or Vincent, but soon Samantha found the top piece of the stone soldier she is making and is now taking the lead, she just needs to find a sword, and the others need to get a move on before she does, Vincent placed his top part on and tries to be as quick as he can and find a sword before Samantha does, and between the two it was Samantha Who found the sword, placed it on the soilder, and the door opened, Samantha went in and the game ends.

**Samantha: it's unbelievable that it was just me and Vincent who actually found some pieces, maybe it was because the pieces were so hard to find, I was great that I won, wasn't expecting it though, since I had a 1/6 chance of winning this challenge, but i did.**

" Samantha, congratulations, you have managed to be the one to open the door that leads to the lair of the fire demon, you have earned yourself three gold rings", said Raven.

Samantha then placed the rings on her standard and she has 5 lives and 11 rings.

" You have collected over nine rings, enough to bring back a life Samantha, and now you have taken the lead", said Raven.

Now Samantha's score is 6 lives and 2 rings.

" As for the rest of you, as it wasn't any of you who succeeded this challenge you must lose a life", said Raven.

Now Vincent has 4 lives and 5 rings Quinton has 4 lives and 8 rings, Rebecca and Troy both have 3 lives and 5 rings and Ursula has 3 lives and 7 rings.

" It's is now time that we face the fire demon, and get this quest over and done with", said Raven as he lead Samantha, Quinton, Vincent, Ursula, Troy and Rebecca to the Lair of the Fire Demon.

" Now Warriors, this is the lair of the fire demon, as I expect this is the most powerfull of the four, the earth demon can only take one hit to be eliminated, the air demons take two hits to perish, the water demon takes three hits to be eliminated, but the fire demon takes four, now the way to hit the demon is to get across the pole without falling into the lava, make it across and you can hit the demon, fall into the lava and you lose a life, now who will go first, as usual the bag has five white cards and one red card, the warrior who gets the red card will go first", said Raven.

Ursula drew a card from the bag first and it was white, Samantha drew next and it was also white, Vincent drew next and it was red.

" Vincent you will go first, may the luck of the Raven's eye be with you, let the challenge begin", said Raven.

Vincent stood on the pole and started to walk across it, he was successful and made across.

In the next draw it was Rebecca's turn, she also made it across, Samantha then had a turn but fell in, it was then Ursula's turn, she made it across.

" Troy, Quinton, you two haven't had a go at taking on the fire demon yet, the fire demon needs just one more hit to be eliminated, and one of you two can do it, but who", said Raven.

After another draw it was Quinton who went in next and he made it across.

" Vicent, Rebecca, Ursula and Quinton, you four have defeated, congratulations, the quest is offically over, now Samantha may have been defeated rather than defeating the fire demon, but she has the right to share the victory as much as the rest of you", said Raven.

Then with his staff he brought back Samantha.

" Samantha, even though you will share the victory with the others, you have failed the challenge so you must lose a life", said Raven, and with his staff a feather from Samantha's standard vanished so now Samantha has 5 lives and 2 rings.

" Now that the quest is over, it is time the six of you deserve a treat, for the past few days, you have been eating poridge and tea every day, now tonight you are going to have a nice meal, a buffet, let's leave this place and you can enjoy the buffet", said Raven.

The warriors left the blasted mountain and arrived at a buffet table, they began eating the meal, enjoying it, celebrating a quest they thought was over.

But little did they know, their quest isn't over just yet.

**Well, here I am, nearly a year since I finished the last chapter in April, but don't worry I will finish the story before March where I started the story, now for a recap, four demons have been destroyed, but the quest is not over, wonder why, as for the worriors.**

**1st place: Samantha (wave) 5 lives and 2 rings.**

**2nd place: Quinton (mountain) 4 lives 8 rings.**

**3rd place: Vincent (sun) 4 lives 5 rings.**

**4th place: Ursula (tree) 3 lives 7 rings.**

**5th place: Rebecca (cloud) Troy (moon) (tied) 3 lives 5 rings.**

**Now before I end the chapter now I just want to say happy Valentine's day, and until next time I start writing.**

**GET REVIEWING.**


	5. the spirt demon- day 5

**hello everyone, here I have the fifth and final chapter of Raven: the Element Demons. As Some of the warriors are low on lives, I am 100% sure that we will lose at least one warrior in this chapter, maybe two. Anyway, here we have the final day of this story, enjoy.**

Somewhere in the Fortress, lies a gold hooded figure, the spirit demon, more powerful than any of the other four demons combined, after finding out that Raven and six warriors have destroyed the Earth, Air, Water and Fire demon, the spirit demon was furious, he unleashed his spirit powers and lightning has stuck to the ground.

* * *

Else where, Raven is looking at the six warriors, he turn to the audience.

" Welcome to the final day of this quest, these warriors still don't know they have to take down one last demon more powerful than the other demons they have defeated combined, but they will now know, but before I tell them, let's check one more time, how their status are going", said Raven.

Samantha is in the lead with 5 lives and 2 rings.

Quinton is in second with 4 lives and 8 rings.

Vincent is in third place with 4 lives and 5 rings.

Ursula is in forth place with 3 lives and 7 rings.

And Rebecca and Troy are tied in last place with 3 lives and 5 rings.

" I may now inform the warriors", said Raven. Then he arrived to where the warriors are, not knowing about the spirit demon.

" Warriors, you may have defeated the Earth, Air, Water and Fire demon, but the quest is not over yet, as it turns out there is one more demon left to defeat, the spirit demon, more powerful than the other four combined.

Now I am 100% sure he will be defeated, but unfortunately some of you may not live to tell the tale, so far the only warrior who is able to see the spirit demon is Samantha. Quinton and Vincent, you must succeed in at least one challenge so you can see the spirit demon as well, Ursula, Rebecca and Troy, both of you are dying, but I am certain some of you might have a chance to see the demon and defeat it, just make sure you don't lose anymore lives.

The spirit demon is in the fortress, we must get inside to defeat the demon, let's go", said Raven.

Raven then lead Samantha, Quinton, Vincent, Ursula, Rebecca and Troy to the first challenge of the final day, demon square.

At the front of the gate is two rows of four squares, one row is red, the other row is white, behind each row is a demon, at the other side is the door to the fortress and a small tree with gold rings.

" Warriors this is the demon square, do not be frightened of these demons, they gaurd the door to the fortress to keep you from going in defeating the spirit demon, as long as you don't step before them, they will cause you no harm, but step before them you must as this door is the only way to enter the fortress. you must listen to each statement the wisdom tree poses, if you believe the answer is true, step on the white path, if you believe the answer is false, step on the red, afterwards the tree will give out the correct answer, those who are correct can move forward one square, those who are incorrect must stay put, then the demons will move forward a square, and you and the demons are on the same square you will perish and lose a life", said Raven.

The warriors got between the first two squares and the challenge began, the tree gave out the first statement.

_More than 75% of the earth is the ocean._

The answer is false, the ocean is between 70%-75%. The warriors must be at the orange square to continue, Samantha thinks false, Quinton thinks true, Vincent thinks false, Ursula thinks true, and also both Rebecca and Troy think the answer is true.

After the answer was revealed false Samantha and Vincent moved forward a square, the others stayed put.

" Rebecca, Troy, Quinton and Ursula, you are both in danger of this challenge, luckily the demons will let the first one aside, but if you get the next statement wrong then you will lose a life", said Raven.

The wisdom tree gave the next statement.

_If a man works and get paid two gold coins a day, he will get 1095 gold coins when he is working for a year and a half._

The answer is true, so Ursula, Rebecca, Troy and Quinton must stay put in order to avoid getting captured by the demons.

All warriors had to guess, Samantha and Vincent moved to the white square, Quinton moved to the red square, Ursula, Troy and Rebecca stayed put.

Once the answer was revealed true, all but Quinton moved forward a square. As for Quinton, once the demons moved forward a square, the square Quinton was on had a demon, and Quinton then vanished. Samantha and Vincent need to answer two more riddles to win, the others need three more.

_A horse's pregancy can last for ten months._

The answer is false, as a horse can even get pregant for a year, Ursula and Vincent stayed put while the others moved forward a square. once the answer was revealed, Samantha, Troy and Rebecca moved forward one square. Then the demons moved forward a square and Ursula vanished. Samantha just needs to get one more statement correct to complete the challenge.

_Pluto was no longer considered a planet in the year 1997._

The answer is false, as pluto was not considered a planet in 2006, Troy and Rebecca must stay put to not perish, and Vincent must move to the red square as he is also in danger, Samantha must stay put in order to complete the challenge.

Samantha stayed put, Vincent moved to red, Troy and Rebecca moved to white. once the answer was revealed false, Samantha went to the wisdom tree and took a gold ring, and Vincent moved forward a square. The demons moved forward a square and took away Troy and Rebecca.

Troy is the only one left in the square.

_73 days is one fifth of a year._

The answer is true, if Vincent moves to the white square then he will get a gold ring, if he stays at the red square, he will lose a life, he stayed put, the answer is revealed, the demon got him and he perished.

**Samantha: I was confident that I would make it, I wasn't expecting I would be the only warrior to make it across.**

" Samantha, you are the only warrior to make it across, and has earned a gold ring, you may place it on your standard", said Raven, and she did, now Samantha's score is 5 lives and 3 rings.

" The others have suffered long enough, they will be brought back, but it will cost them", said Raven.

And with a flash of his staff, he made Vincent, Ursula, Troy, Rebecca and Quinton reapear.

" Warriors, as you have failed to make it across, each of you will lose a life", said Raven.

Now the scores are Quinton has 3 lives and 8 rings, Vincent has 3 lives and 5 rings, Ursula has 2 lives and 7 rings and both Troy and Rebecca are tied with 2 lives and 5 rings.

" Now there are still more challenges to go, and I am sure you can improve on the next one, our journey continues inside the fortress", said Raven.

He then lead Samantha, Quinton, Vincent, Ursula, Troy and Rebecca inside the castle.

Once they entered, they arrived at a hall.

" Now warriors, this is the cursed hallway, this hallway can lead you closer to the spirit demon, unfortunately, the floor is curse, so if you touch the floor and you will perish, in this challenge, you must make it across the hallway, going through the obsticles without toucking the floor, their are objects that can help you get across, there are six gold rings, and you will have a chance to get more than one in case any of the other warriors fail, if one of you was the only warrior to get across you will get all six rings", said Raven.

Samantha went first, she went in the hall, unfortunately, even though she was so close, she touched the ground and vanished.

Quinton was next, even though when he was halfway threw, he nearly lost his grip when he was on a pole, nearly costing him the challenge, but he made it across.

Vincent was up next, but he was just as unlucky as Samantha was.

It was Ursulas turn, she was expecting the challenge to be difficult, she was correct and she dropped to the ground and also vanished just like Vincent and Samantha, so far it is still Quinton who made it across.

Troy was next, right now he has two rings, if he loses this challenge then he will be in serious danger, luckily he made it across.

Rebecca was last, she has the same score as Troy, unfortunately for her, she touched the ground and Vanished.

* * *

A while later Quinton and Troy stood next to Raven.

" Quinton, Troy, you two have made it across, recently I was going to give the six rings, one to each of you, however, as you two are the only two to make it across, ou each will have three rings, you may place them on your standards", said Raven.

They did so, now Quinton has 3 lives and 11 rings, and Troy has 2 lives and 8 rings.

" Quinton, you have got more than 9 rings, which is enough to bring you back a life, I am 100% sure that you will join Samantha into battling the spirit demon", said Raven.

Now Quinton's score is 4 lives and 2 rings.

Raven then used his staff to bring back the other four.

" Samantha, Rebecca, Vincent and Ursula, the four of you have failed, and must lose a life", said Raven.

Now the scores are Samantha has 4 lives and 3 rings, Ursula has 1 life and 7 rings, Vincent has 2 lives and 5 rings, and Rebecca has 1 life and 5 rings.

" Ursula and Rebecca, both of you are now dying, each of you have only one life left, if you lose one more challenge, you will be eliminated, unfortunately, in the next challenge, you will have to rely on your luck, and I don't think you two are having a lucky day, that may change, but either way, in case both of you lose the next challenge, I just want to say, congratulations on making it this far", said Raven.

He then lead Samantha, Quinton, Troy, Vincent, Ursula and Rebecca further and further to the spirit demon.

* * *

They stopped as they come across four tables each with six wine glasses, in front of them is a wall.

" Now Warriors, there was going to be a hallway right in front of us leading to the doorway to the lair of the spirit demon, unfortunately there is a wall blocking it, good news is around us a wine glasses, containing a spell that can make you go through walls, but there is some bad news, some of these wine glasses contains poison, from what my senses are telling me, one of these tables will have six glasses containing the poition, in another table five are the poition and one is poison, in a third table four are poitions and two are poison, and in the remaining table three are good and three are bad, and the problem is we don't know which table is which, so in this challenge you must rely on your luck, Ursula and Rebecca, if any of you two get poisoned, you will be eliminated, alright, take your pick on which table should you go for", said Raven.

The six made their decision, and went the table they chose.

" So we have six glasses, who wants to choose first", said Raven.

Ursula stepped forward.

" Ursula, if you get poisoned you will be eliminated, but as you are the first to volounteer, there are short chances it will happen, take your pick and drink when your ready", said Raven.

Ursula chose a glass, picked it up, and with no hesitation, drank from it, then she started to glow.

" Good job Ursula, you have chosen correctly, quickly go through the wall before the poition were's off", said Raven.

Ursula did so and at the other side of the wall, she waited.

Quinton was next to choose, he picked the wine glass, drank from it, then he started glowing. He joined Ursula and they both waited for the other four.

Troy stepped forward, he did the same as Ursula and Quinton did, he was also glowing, he joined Ursula and Quinton at the other side.

" Three potions have been chosen, the other three wine glasses could be poison, Rebecca you have decided to go next, keep caution that if you get poisoned, then it's all over for you", said Raven.

Rebecca drank from the glass she chose, thankfully she chose correctly, as she started glowing.

" Excellent Rebecca, you will still fight to continue this journey, quick get the wall before the poition were's off", said Raven.

Rebecca did so, and that leaves only Samantha and Vincent.

Vincent chose to go next, he picked a glass, and drank from it, and then he vanished.

" As it turns out, Vincent has got poisoned, Samantha, we now have only you and one glass, when you are ready you may drink from it, but only from that glass", said Raven.

Samantha then drank from the glass, but then vanished.

**Ursula: I chose first because I had a short chance of getting poisoned if I do.**

**Rebecca: I was relieved when I got the correct liquid, even though I am still not safe, I am thankful for making it this far.**

**Quinton: After that challenge I am sure I have taken the lead from Samantha.**

**Troy: I have succeeded, and now I will definately live to see the spirit demon, now the only three that have a small chance is Ursula, Rebecca and Vincent.**

* * *

" Ursula, Rebecca, Quinton, Troy, the four of you have made it threw this challenge, and you each have earned a gold ring, you may place it on your standard", said Raven, and they did so, now Ursula has 1 life and 8 rings, Rebecca has 1 life and 6 rings, Troy has 2 lives and 9 rings and Quinton has 4 lives and 3 rings.

" Troy, you have got nine rings, that brings you back a life, and you have also got the chance to see the spirit demon", said Raven.

Now Troy's score is 3 lives.

" Time to bring Samantha and Vincent back", said Raven, he then used his staff and brought back Samantha and Vincent.

" Samantha and Vincent, even though in previous challenges you were really good at succeeding, you has a horrible fortune in this challenge, and must lose a life", said Raven.

Now Samantha has 3 lives and 3 rings, and Vincent has 1 life and 5 rings.

" Vincent, you are just like Ursula and Rebecca, you are dying not only that but you now have the lowest score, fail one more time and you will be eliminated, now let's move forth", said Raven, as he then lead Quinton, Samantha, Troy, Ursula, Rebecca and Vincent through the hall.

* * *

A minute later they arrived at a door.

" Now warriors, inside that door is where the spirit demon is, unfortunatly it's locked, and there is a wizard I know who has the key, he is up these stairs next to us, these stairs lead to his tower", said Raven, then he climbed up the stairs, and the other warriors followed as they approached the wizards tower.

" Now warriors, I would like you meet a friend of mine, Professor Anver", said Raven.

Anver then appeared out from his desk and shook hands with Raven.

" Raven, it's so nice to see you again", said Anver.

" Nice to see you to, now from what I have heard the key to the door downstairs is in here, do you have it", said Raven.

" I do but it sadly turned to dust, however I did make a potion that can fix it, however I need six more ingredients, and they are over there by the cursed floor", said Anver.

" Okay, warriors, in this challenge you must go across these stepping stones, grab one of the six viles containing the ingredients, and get back here with it without touching the floor, if you touch the floor you will fail, Vincent, Ursula and Rebecca, if you three can successfully complete this challenge then you will live to see the spirit demon, fail and you will be eliminated", said Raven.

The challenge then begun, Troy went first, and he successfully made it across, and back with the first vile.

Quinton was next, he was just like Troy and completed the challenge, with the second vile, now there are just four more viles left.

Samantha was up next, and she had the third vile, she successfully made it back as well.

Vincent was next, formally in forth, now in last, but he succeeded, and grabbed the forth vile, so he will live to see the spirit demon.

Ursula was next, if she succeeds, she will definately live the see the spirit demon, if not she will be eliminated, she nearly got the fifth vile but slipped off the stepping stone and landed on the floor, and vanished.

Rebecca was last, if she fails she will be like Ursula, even though she made it across to get the vile, she touched the ground just as she headed back.

" Vincent, Troy, Quinton and Samantha, the four of you have succeeded and have earned a ring, however there are still two rings up for grabs, but you will lose a life if you fail to retrieve the last two viles", said Raven.

Vincent went first, and even though he succeeded last time, this time he failed, and vanished.

Troy Volounteered next, he successfully grabbed the fifth vile, now there is only one left.

Samantha decided to go for it, but she failed the get it, then Quinton went up and got the last vile.

* * *

" Troy and Quinton, you two have successfully completed this challenge twice, so you keep your lives and each earn two rings", said Raven.

Now Troy has 3 lives and 2 rings, and Quinton has 4 lives and 5 rings.

Raven then used his staff to bring back Samantha.

" Samantha, even though you will keep the ring you have in this challenge, you must lose a life for failing", said Raven.

Now Samantha has 2 lives and 4 rings.

" Okay, Now I thought we were going to have 6 warriors live to see and possibly defeat the spirit demon, unfortunately, Vincent, Ursula and Rebecca have lost their last life", said Raven, then with his staff, the lives on the three standards have vanished, leaving just the rings.

" Unfortunately, Vincent, Ursula and Rebecca are out of the quest, Ursula's symbol the tree has lost it's leaves, Vincent's symbol the sun has setted permenantly, and for Rebecca, her symbol the cloud has dissolved into thin air, their standard still has some rings, and Vincent just got an extra ring before he was eliminated", said Raven.

He took the rings from each of the three standards.

" In total, we have 20 rings, Troy and Quinton as you succeeded this challenge you will each have an extra seven, Samantha you will have six as you did not succeed", said Raven.

Now Quinton has 4 lives and 12 rings, Troy has 3 lives and 9 rings, and Samantha has 2 lives and 10 rings.

" And just as I expected, the three of you have enough rings to bring back a life", said Raven.

Now Quinton has 5 lives and 3 rings, Troy has 4 lives, and Samantha has 3 lives and 1 ring.

" As for the other three, they have perished, but, I have casted a spell on my staff that won't make them perish into darkness permenatly, instead, they have been sent back to your mortal world called Earth, unfortunately, they will have no knowledge of what had just happened, no memory, so even if you tell them, they will not remember a thing, in their point of view, they would think it was just them three spending the entire five days waiting for that school bus wondering where you three are, in case you are worried, the three are alright", said Raven.

The remaining three warriors looked relieved.

" Now, as you follow me, we will be heading to the lair of the spirit demon, there will no more rings to collect, this is no the final battle", said Raven, he then lead Quinton, Troy and Samantha down the stairs, to the final challenge of the quest.

They used the key to unlock the door, they entered where they see a gold hooded figure.

" Okay warriors, here we have the spirit demon, now unlike the other four, this demon can only take five hits before getting defeated, now in this obsticle you must at first go through these tiles and must stand on the correct one, then you must go through that balancing pole and avoid the swinging poles, tuch the ground or stand on the wrong tile, and you will perish, and lose a life", said Raven.

The first to go was Troy, Unfortunately he failed to make it across the pole as the swinging poles knocked him down, Quinton was next and he gladly succeeded and made it across.

" Remember Quinton, hit that gong, the sound is what strikes the demon", said Raven.

Quinton did so and the demon got the first strike, just four more strikes to go and the spirit demon is deafeated.

Samantha was up next and she defeated the demon with a second strike.

" Troy is still in enternal darkness, I will bring him back once the quest is over, or when you two have also been defeated, then I will take away a life from each of you and we shall continue finishing the spirit demon off", said Raven.

Quinton went again, gave the demon the third strike, then Samantha went but failed to make it across.

" Quinton, you just need to give the spirit demon two more strikes, are you willing to do this alone", said Quinton.

" I am confindent, I will give it a try", said Quinton.

" Nice to hear the word "Confident", okay off you go", said Raven.

Quinton did reach to the balancing pole, however he slipped and fell off.

" All three warriors have been defeated, and the spirit demon needs two more stikes to be defeated, however, the three warriors still have enough live, I will bring them back to continue fighting the spirit demon, but they must pay the penalty", said Raven.

And with his staff he made Troy, Quinton and Samantha reapear.

" Warriors, we are nearly finished with defeating the spirit demon, however the three of you did get defeated, but I have brought you back in enchange for a life", said Raven.

And with his staff, he made one feather from each standard vanish, now Quinton has 4 lives and 3 rings, Troy has 3 lives and Samantha has 2 lives and 1 ring.

" Okay, it's now time we finish off what we started, the spirit demon needs just two more strikes before being defeated", said Raven.

Samantha went again, and she thankfully succeeded, now the demon only needs one more strike to be defeated.

Troy went next, to make up for failing last time, even though he failed last time, this time he succeed and defeated the spirit demon, he hit the gong one last time and the spirit demon vanished.

" Congratulations warriors, the final demon has been defeated, the quest is offically over", said Raven.

* * *

As the sun has completely setted, Raven lead the three surviving warriors out of the fortress.

" Troy, Quinton and Samantha, the three of you have completed a very dangerous quest, defeated five element demons, it was dangerous, but at the start defeating the Earth, Air, Water and Fire demon was easy especially since we still had Ursula, Rebecca and Vincent, but we lost them when we were just nearly an inch close to defeating the spirit demon, even though we have lost them on our adventure, we shall pay our respects to the three, because without them, then you three, Troy, Samantha and Quinton, wouldn't have made it this far", said Raven.

They then arrived at a table with a chest

" For the three of you completing this quest, you will be rewarded, in this chest is your reward 15,000 gold coins, if we still had Ursula, Vincent and Rebecca, we would have divided it between the six of you with 2,500 gold each, but as it is just you three, the prize will be divided between the three of you with 5,000 gold, each gold coin is $1 in earth, now Samantha, from what you told me, in six years, you were planning on going to college, but you right now don't have the money, let your reward help you achieve your goal", said Raven.

" You three will be remembered as, Troy the moon, Quinton the mountain, and Samantha the wave, the three defeaters of the element Demons", said Raven.

" Now, after a long quest being completed, I think it is time for you guys to head home, I made a memory charm so the others from your world will have no idea that you three were missing, and the spell will be casted once all three of you enter the portal over there", said Raven, then he pointed at at a portal which had now been created.

" I was hoping this quest would be completed, and I was hoping you three would be amazing warriors, I now bid you farewell", said Raven, he then gave out one last bow, then three warriors, Samantha, Quinton and Troy then entered the portal, which then closed afterwards once they all went in.

" We will miss all six of them, Quinton, Troy, Samantha, Vincent, Rebecca and Ursula, Even though Vincent, Ursula and Rebecca did not live to see the spirit demon, they lived to venture in the final day, these demons have been made by my enemy Nevar, once he finds out the warriors have destroyed them, he will be furious, so furious he will be plotting revenge, but for now, this land is now safe, but I have heard of another prophecy that danger will come again in future, and six new warriors will put a stop to it, I don't know when, but it will happen", said Raven.

**Well how was that, a way to end a story like this, at first all six warriors have completed the first four days, and now we have lost three, I am glad I have finished this, It has been a year since I started this story and now I have finished it, I hope you enjoyed this story and until next time.**

**GET REVIEWING.**

**Final result.**

**1st place: Quinton (Mountain)- 4 lives and 4 rings.**

**2nd place: Troy (Moon)- 3 lives.**

**3rd place: Samantha (Wave)- 2 lives and 1 ring.**


End file.
